


Like Father, Like Son (5)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Like Father, Like Son (5)

"God, Potter, did you really think I didn't know?"

Draco's eyes were cold. Harry said nothing. He really had thought that Draco didn't know - he wouldn't know and say nothing, surely? And if his father had known... Remus at least would be dead; and Harry too, most probably.

"You slip out at night, Potter. You come back smelling of him and slide back into my bed. And you expect me not to notice that anything's going on; not to realise you're off fucking someone else? How stupid do you think I am?"

Was that really jealousy that Harry could hear in Draco's voice?

"I..."

"How stupid?"

"Draco, I..."

"Then again," drawled Draco, "perhaps you felt you had reason. I'd believed you last time, after all, when you said you weren't fucking him. Why not now?"

If Harry had heard jealousy in Draco's voice, it was gone. Now Draco sounded unnervingly like his father - cool and merciless.

"It was true," Harry said helplessly.

"And I suppose it's still true now?" demanded Draco cynically.

Harry looked away.

"No," he whispered.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"An honest answer for once."

"It's not like that..." 

Harry stopped. There was no excuse that he could give that Draco would find acceptable. No way of explaining the guilt, the fear, the shame of their situations which had driven Remus and Harry deeper and deeper into their illicit relationship.

"I didn't lie to you," he said eventually.

Draco laughed sneeringly.

"When you told me of all your conquests?"

Oh shit.

"No... I... I was lying then, but not when I said..."

This was never going to work. Everything was just such a mess. And it was all his fault. If he hadn't pretended at the beginning, made all those claims - none of this would have happened. And now, it was spiralling out of control. Taking a breath, he gave it one final attempt.

"I hadn't ever... not even with a girl, even Ginny... But later - after... I had to see Remus, to see if he was all right. And..."

"And not only was he all right, but in a position to seduce you. How convenient! The only trouble with your story, Potter, is that you've already admitted that you're a pathological liar; and so is your werewolf lover. What does he tell you about the times you're not together, hmm? Does he spin you a sob story of how my father tortures him? I'm sure he doesn't give you the truth - that he's grovelling and begging my father to take him, to use him any way he wants."

Draco smiled at the shock on Harry's face.

"No," said Harry blankly.

"Oh, but yes, Potter," Draco insisted. He waved his wand, and as on a previous occasion a window appeared, giving Harry a view of Remus - his Remus - and Lucius Malfoy. Unlike the other time, however, he could hear every clear syllable spoken by the two men...


End file.
